


Day 2: Playing in the Snow

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shower Sex, Snow Angels, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bucky's snickering gave me pause, and I rounded the snowman to see what had finally put a smile on his face. "James Barnes!" I hissed, and he laughed harder, clinging to my arm. Our formerly genderless snow person now sported a shockingly large, detailed erection, painstakingly molded in snow. "There are kids here, you hooligan!"





	

"You spent seventy years frozen solid," Bucky groused, apparently trying to will the couch to absorb his body. "Why the hell would you wanna go out in the snow _on purpose_?"

I forced a pout, perching on the arm of the couch and giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. "Because, Buck – you know I could never play in the snow when I was a kid. Ma was too worried about me catching pneumonia. And once I came out of the ice, I didn't give a good goddamn about the snow." I was too busy mourning his supposed death, but I didn't need to bring that into my plea. "C'mon... for me? I'll make it worth your while."

His ears perked up at that, and he looked warily at me. "You better not be talking about a handjob in a snowdrift or somethin'."

"Of course not, although that might be fun, too." I bent down to give him a quick kiss, pausing to rest my hand on the bulge in his jeans. "When we get back inside, I'll warm you up real quick. Maybe in the shower."

Shower sex was one of Bucky's many weaknesses. It might've been a dirty tactic, but I wasn't above playing dirty if I had to. Besides, I had to admit I loved shower sex just as much as he did, so it wasn't exactly going to put me out.

Less than an hour later, we found ourselves in Central Park, which was covered in a thick white blanket of snow; most of Manhattan boasted not much more than a layer of heavy brown sludge, so the park looked especially beautiful in contrast. "Oh my God," I breathed, squeezing Bucky's gloved hand in my own as I took in the dazzling sights all around us. "This is amazing."

"It's cold," Bucky shot back, still sounding grumpy. No matter how genuine the scowl on his face – and the jury was still out on its authenticity – he was easily the most beautiful sight so far. He wore a white beanie yanked down to his frowning eyebrows, his dark hair loose beneath it and tumbling to the shoulders of his insulated black leather bomber jacket, and his cheeks were pink from the cold, a stunning contrast to the icy blue of his eyes.

"It's not bad," I argued with a shrug. "At least, not yet."

"What do you mean, not—"

Before he finished his sentence, I had already leapt into a snowdrift, and my laughter didn't quite drown out Bucky's startled yelp. "C'mon, babe!"

"You gotta be out of your goddamn mind, Rogers," Bucky said, shaking his head. "I'm not freezing my ass off in a snow bank."

"Yeah, but look!" I collapsed on my back in the snow, moving my arms and legs in wide arcs until my wrists and ankles burned from the snow collected in cuffs of my gloves and the top of my boots. "I've never made a snow angel before. How's it look?"

"Cold!"

"If you want me to play your way when we get home, you have to play my way out here," I warned him, and he rolled his eyes but stepped off the shoveled sidewalk into the snow anyway.

"You're lucky I love you, punk."

"Duh." I grinned, jumping to my feet and diving in to kiss him. "C'mon. Build a snowman with me. I've never done that, either."

"You owe me, like, a dozen blowjobs," Bucky grumbled.

We managed to build a passable snowman, and while Bucky packed the snow into place, I scavenged nearby for sticks to use as arms. "Got 'em!" I called as I slogged back. "Should we just jam them in the—"

Bucky's snickering gave me pause, and I rounded the snowman to see what had finally put a smile on his face. "James Barnes!" I hissed, and he laughed harder, clinging to my arm. Our formerly genderless snow person now sported a shockingly large, detailed erection, painstakingly molded in snow. "There are kids here, you hooligan!"

That only made him laugh harder, so I gave him a light shove, toppling him over into the snow, before hastily removing the unfortunate snowman's kidney-buster with the toe of my boot.

We were both covered in snow and cackling by the time we managed to hail a cab, and we arrived back in Brooklyn soaked to the bone from melted snow, leaving damp ass-prints on the backseat of the taxi. "You owe me big!" Bucky warned, shivering with his arms wrapped around himself as I let us into our modest brownstone.

"Don't lie," I said as we shed our jackets and boots, hanging our hats and gloves to dry by the front door. "You had fun, too, you pain in the ass."

"I fuckin' hate snow!" Bucky tried to hide his smile as he turned to trot up the stairs in his wet socks, but I saw it anyway.

He was already in the shower by the time I peeled off my wet clothes and dumped them in the laundry hamper in our bedroom. "Got room for one more?" I asked, letting myself into the glass-walled shower stall, which was more than big enough for our two oversized bodies with plenty of room to spare for bending, bobbing, thrusting, and other activities.

"Only if it's you, handsome." Over his shoulder, Bucky gave me the cheesiest grin possible, making me laugh.

"Ugh," I sighed, sidling up behind him and placing my hands on his hips, "this ass is a gift straight from heaven, I swear."

Bucky wiggled his perfect ass in response. "Want me to wrap it in a bow for you?"

"Hey," I purred, pressing myself against his back and pushing his hair aside to nibble on his neck, "I wouldn't mind finding you under the Christmas tree."

"I got a package for you." Bucky grabbed my hand and dragged it down his impossibly flat belly to his cock, which was well on the way to full hardness already.

"Mmm, _fuck_ , baby." I pressed myself even tighter against him, letting my own swelling dick glide wetly between the pale, muscular globes of his ass. "I could eat you alive, y'know that?"

Bucky turned in my arms and met my eyes, licking his lips. "Yes, _please_."

I needed no further prompting. Giving him a sly smile, I fell immediately to my knees, framing his hips again in my hands and licking at the pink tip of his hard cock where his foreskin had pulled back. Encouraged by his shaky intake of breath, I took him further into my mouth, my lips slipping down his wet shaft until he was wedged in my throat and my nose was pressed against his skin.

"Stevie, Stevie, _Stevie_ ," Bucky moaned, his fingernails scratching lightly at my scalp as I pulled back only to take him deep again. "Oh, babydoll, your fucking mouth is amazing. You're so good, sugar, feel _so_ good sucking my cock. Don't stop…"

I had no intention of stopping. The slick slide of his hot flesh against my tongue was far too addictive, as were the filthy words and heated sounds falling from his perfect lips. My fingers slid from his hips to his ass, kneading the taut muscles as they tensed and flexed with every bob of my head and swipe of my tongue. I was hard by then, too, but my own pleasure was the last thing on my mind; first and foremost, I wanted – at that moment and every second of my life – to make Bucky feel good.

There was no doubt about it; I was and always had been head over heels for James Buchanan Barnes.

"Ah! Fuck, baby, I'm so close," Bucky whined, bracing himself with his hands clutching my hair. I couldn't help taking his words as a challenge, so, intent on making him come as soon and as hard as possible, I released my death grip on his delectable ass, one hand skating over his hip to cup and roll his balls in my palm. With the other, I guided him to raise one leg and rest it on my shoulder, and then I slid my hand between his thickly muscled thighs to rub the pads of my fingers, teasing but firm, over his quivering hole.

Bucky's body stiffened, his thigh muscles tensing against the side of my neck, and I sucked him harder and faster for the few seconds it took before he came with a rough cry, flooding my mouth with his intoxicating flavor. I gulped him down eagerly, moaning as I let him slide from my mouth.

Licking my lips, I slithered up the length of his body and kissed him, hot and deep, leaving both of us breathless when I withdrew, smirking. "You warmed up yet?"

"Mmm, sweetheart, you kiddin'?" He favored me with a slow blink of his ridiculously long lashes and the sexiest smile in the universe, reaching down to give my cock a few teasing strokes. "I'm just gettin' started."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
